This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The present teachings are directed to a game of pitch and catch between at least a pair of players. The game may be for use with younger children, generally between the ages of 10 and 20. However, younger or older persons will also find the game appealing.
In general, games of pitch and catch require a degree of skill and athletic ability to both cause the ball or projectile to be put into flight and to catch the projectile when in flight. The instant invention has as its primary object to assist and make easier the accomplishment of both of these functions while providing amusement for the players.